When Friends Reunite
by Vilde
Summary: What was gone now is found, but not as it was before, or is it? Bura returns.
1. Default Chapter

Just before you read this, I guess I should tell you that in my stories Bra/Bura was born one year after Trunks was and when Goten was born he had a non identical twin brother named Tai. And like Goten and Trunks, Bura and Tai were the best of friend.  
  
Well anyways here's my story hope you enjoy it.  
  
When Friends reunite.  
  
Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOOOO…..BUUURRAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" the young demi sayain screamed as tears began to stream own his face, as he saw his best friend sacrifice herself in order to save him and the rest of the world.  
  
"Tai, this is the way it has to be, you have to understand that," Goku said as he tried to comfort his grieving son.  
  
"NO! FATHER DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, I COULD HAVE HELPED HER, BUT YOU HELD ME BACK, THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT!!"  
  
End flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was many years ago. Now Tai had grown quite a lot since then, his black hair was still messy and spiky, but unlike back then it no longer resembles that of his fathers, or brother's, it kind of resembled Vegetto or Gogetta's hair, spiky with a fringe. And his eyes were still the same blood red as they were before.  
  
As Tai entered the arena of the World Martial Arts Tournament, he suddenly felt a weird presence amongst the crowd.  
  
"Bura?"  
  
Tai was woken from his daydream by the familiar sounds of his young niece's squeals as she tried to get his attention.  
  
"Tai honey, what's wrong? You seem troubled"  
  
"Yeah Bro, what's bugging ya?" Gohan asked his younger sibling with concern.  
  
"Wha….oh nothing Gohan, don't worry about it" Tai reassured his family, as he walked of into the crowd.  
  
As Tai left the scene Goten spotted some familiar faces.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, Trunks, how have you been?" Goten said as he raced over to see his friends.  
  
"We're fine, but we aren't quite sure about Vegeta though, he's been acting all weird since we got here" Bulma said as she looked back at her husband.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean about so is Tai, I tried to asking what's wrong, but he wouldn't answer?" Gohan said as he came over with Pan clinging to his arms.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with those two, but I think were gonna find out, look behind you" Trunks said with a quiver in his voice as a small pod crashed right behind them. 


	2. The Plot

His is what happens just before the world martial arts tournament begins  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a ship just above the Earth an evil villain is planning to take over the world.  
  
"Look at her Zaricon, she's perfect in every way, her body, her beauty, her strength and especially her mind, she's just seventeen and already mastered all of the fighting techniques that not even I can manage to do," the small pig faced creature said to his servant.  
  
"Yes master, a very powerful ally indeed, but maybe to powerful, master are you sure you can keep her in your control? Froya and Amika said that the Earth was her home planet, and if she goes there some of her memories might come back to her."  
  
"What do you mean, 'am I sure?' Of coarse I'm sure, the only thing I'm concerned about is how she will fair up to the brats on planet Earth, it's too bad we destroyed Amika and Froya before we got to ask them where they got this creature. Look at her Zaricon, look at the way she stands, the way she moves,…the way her aqua blue hair just falls over her shoulders, and her eye's show no emotion, her passion for the thrill of fighting, she has no flaws,"  
  
"Yes master, as you said before she is the perfect warrior, but as I asked you before, what will you do if she comes out of you control?"  
  
"You asked me this before Zaricon, she won't come out of my control, now go and prepare her ship for the invasion, before I run out of patience"  
  
"But…yes master" the creatures servant said as he left the room to prepare the ship.  
  
" This will teach those pesky Z fighters to kill my father, now it's my time for revenge, now my lovely, beautiful, terrifying Bura, it is now your time to shine, "  
  
The young woman stood there and showing no emotion and in a hard cold voice she replied to her controller.  
  
"Yes master I am ready" 


End file.
